phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Mind Share
The gang switches bodies with alien tourists only to realize they were actually duped by criminals; stranded in the alien prison. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to impress a girl named Rosie by making special boots that would make him the perfect square dancer. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are just finishing a conversation with Meap over the galactic interweb. As Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet arrive, a link appears on the screen advertising a deal. They all watch the video, where an alien named Morg advertises a "mind share" vacation; by building a "highly sophisticated device", the five kids can transfer minds with Morg and his four friends, allowing for both groups to go on a vacation. However, Morg slips up and says that they will soon "be on their way to pri..." before correcting himself. Baljeet thinks it sounded like they'd be "on their way to Perry", causing Buford to wonder where the platypus is. Perry is hang-gliding to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated when he receives a call from Major Monogram on his wrist communicator. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has taken up square dancing, and Monogram wants Perry to prevent him from using a "beloved American tradition" for evil. Meanwhile, Phineas and friends have quickly finished building the mind share device, and immediately step on to try it out. Their minds are successfully swapped with the aliens'; however, they are transferred into a prison cell with a "vacation" backdrop covering the bars. They quickly realize that Morg and his friends have tricked them into aiding their escape from jail. At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Morg and company celebrate their escape and prepare to ravage the planet Earth. When Phineas accidentally activates the aliens' communication device, Morg taunts him, saying he's duped them into escaping from prison, and to prevent them from switching back, he's set the mind share platform to self-destruct in one hour (as opposed to destroying it immediately, which would eliminate the drama). After the communication is halted, the prison guards call for a surprise inspection. Phineas and friends do not emerge from their cell, so the guards enter and spot the communication device. They immediately confiscate it, warning Phineas (whom they believe to be Morg) that he and the rest of his crew will be put in "The Hole" permanently if they commit one more infraction. Buford and Phineas realize they can rebuild the device if they can find "the guy who knows how to get stuff" in the prison. Back on Earth, Morg and his crew are leaving the Flynn-Fletcher yard when Candace comes across them. She thinks the kids are pretending to be aliens, and the aliens prepare to head over to Lotsmo to steal food. Perry crashes through the D.E.I. ceiling, only to be promptly lassoed by Doofenshmirtz, dressed in cowboy attire complete with boots. Doofenshmirtz reveals that he's dressed this way because he met a woman, Rosie, over the Internet, and he pretended to be an expert square dancer in order to woo her. After arguing that everyone stretches the truth on the Internet, he tells Perry that he created the boots in order to help him win Rosie's heart; the boots respond to the commands of a square dance caller and automatically cause Doofenshmirtz to obey the actions, turning him into a top-notch square dancer. Doofenshmirtz asks Perry to be his wingman for the date; the platypus begrudgingly accepts. In the galactic prison, Red, the guy who knows how to get things, narrates the scene. Buford and Baljeet ask him how to get the parts for the communication device; after Baljeet stops Red from swallowing Buford (who is in a fly's body), Red explains that they have to tunnel out of the prison to the Dumpster behind the nearby Lotsmo. The kids do just that, under Red's narration. They prepare to rebuild the communication device, but Baljeet realizes that they'll have to do the mind swap in prison in order to make sure the alien criminals remain incarcerated. Red narrates their return to prison, but Buford tells him they aren't listening anymore. At the Danville Hoedown, Doofenshmirtz points out Rosie to Perry before telling him to go sit with the other wingmen and give him hand signals to indicate how he's doing. Doofenshmirtz introduces himself to Rosie, who knows him as "Johnny Ringoenshmirtz 217", and they decide to dance, to Perry's approval. They begin dancing to the square dance caller's commands, and the boots work perfectly; Rosie is very impressed with Doofenshmirtz's dancing. In the prison cell, Phineas activates the rebuilt communication device, getting the attention of Candace, who is still in the backyard. She immediately believes Phineas when he tells her what's happened ("It's been a long summer, kid"), and he instructs her to find the aliens in their bodies and get them to stand on the mind share platform ("that platform thing") before it self-destructs in 36 minutes. Candace immediately gets on the task. She finds the aliens at the back of Lotsmo, loading boxes of food into a delivery truck. However, Morg and the others hear the square dance caller and are immediately hypnotized by it, causing them to make their way towards the hoedown. Candace, curious, follows them. At the fair, Rosie is tired from all that dancing, so she asks Doofenshmirtz what to do next. He is unable to understand Perry's hand signals suggesting they eat, but Rosie makes the suggestion on her own, to Perry's approval. The aliens arrive at the fair and immediately begin dancing. Candace realizes what's going on and takes the square dance caller's megaphone, instructing the aliens in tune to leave the hoedown and board a bus towards home. As Candace continues commanding the aliens into the backyard, the prison guard calls for another inspection. As he heads over to the cell and Phineas implores his sister to hurry, though, she forgets the name of the mind share platform. Just in time, she commands the aliens to "climb on up that platform thing!", activating the mind swap. Phineas and friends are transported back into their bodies and Morg and crew into theirs, just as the prison guard enters the cell and discovers the rebuilt communication device. Morg claims he's been framed. Phineas thanks Candace for getting them back into their bodies. Candace points out that she can still bust them; however, the self-destruct timer runs out and the platform disappears. Transcript Songs *''Square Dance'' *''Shake Your Body'' End Credits Rosie and Doofenshmirtz are walking down an alleyway after a successful date when 2 Guyz N the Parque suddenly start playing the song Shake Your Body, causing Doofenshmirtz to boogie uncontrollably due to his dance-command-obeying boots. Rosie, upset that Doofenshmirtz lied to her on the Internet, breaks up with him and leaves. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Okay, that's enough!}} Background Information *This is the second time characters switch bodies. The first is "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", where it happens to Perry and Candace. *Second episode where Doofenshmirtz references lolcats ("At the Car Wash"). *First Season Four episode where Linda doesn't appear, but she was mentioned. *This is one of the few episodes Phineas and Ferb plot and Doofenshmirtz's plot that didn't interconnect to each other. *Candace breaks the fourth wall by saying that it has been a long summer. *Jaime Pressly of My Name is Earl fame voices Rosie. *This is the second time 2 Guyz N the Parque appeared, with the first being "Comet Kermillian". *When the gang switch with the aliens, the aliens' color schemes change to match those of the gang. *32nd episode where Doofenshmirtz doesn't make an -inator *Some of the people at the square dance are from "Bubble Boys". *Meap is seen again, and uses some form of facial hair as a translation device. *Ninth episode to mention summer ending. ("Rollercoaster", "I, Brobot", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Wizard of Odd", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Cranius Maximus", "Minor Monogram", "Road to Danville") *Fourth time the long run of the show has been referenced. Candace states that it has been a long summer. ("The Curse of Candace", "Cranius Maximus", "Fly On the Wall") *Once again, Doofenshmirtz attempts to date via online dating. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Chez Platypus") Production Information *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on March 29, 2013. **This episode was part of "Freaky Freakend" on Disney Channel from April 5-7, 2013, as it was paired with "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" on April 5 and 6, and then was rebroadcast on April 20. International Premieres *April 12, 2013 (Family Channel, Canada) *May 4, 2013 (Disney XD UK & Ireland) *May 28, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *June 2, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *June 3, 2013 (Disney XD Italy) *June 8, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) *June 17, 2013 (Disney Channel Asia) *July 21, 2013 (Disney XD Poland) Errors *When Buford mind switches with the alien the sclera of his eyes are red with a grid. During the square dancing his eyes look like everyone elses yellow sclera with red squares pupils. His sclera should have remained red. *During the Square Dance, Candace sang, "if you're a reptile, four by four", but there are a total of five (two reptiles, two frogs and a fly). *At the square dance, the two couples between Doofenshmirtz and Rosie only do-si-do and do nothing else. *When Doofenshmirtz and Rosie are dancing, one of the women has a bow on both sides of her head. However when Morg and his friends dance, the woman has a bow on only one side of her head. Continuity None. Allusions *''The Shawshank Redemption'' - The scene where they escape through the hole hidden behind the poster, through 500 yards of sewage pipe and climb out of the end in the rain is similar to the scene when Andy escapes from prison with the hole being concealed by a poster of Raquel Welch. The character Red is also an allusion to the character from the film, who was the narrator in the movie and was played by Morgan Freeman. **''One Million Years B.C.'' - The poster hiding the hole in the cell is similar to the movie poster, also featured in The Shawshank Redemption. *'Wolfman Jack' - When Meap is wearing the translation sideburns he sounds like the famous American DJ. *'LOLcats' (specifically Happycat) and Keyboard Cat - When describing how people stretch the truth on the Internet, Doofenshmirtz uses these two memes as examples. *''Hillbilly Hare'' - Candace's square dance call is similar to Bugs Bunny's square dance in this cartoon. *''Dear Pen Pal'' - The "mind swap with prisoners" plot is strikingly similar to A. E. van Vogt's short story Dear Pen Pal. *''These Boots Are Made for Walkin''' - Doofenshmirtz says, "These boots were made for dancing...literally," a reference to the Nancy Sinatra song. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Carlos Alazraqui as Morg, Additional Voices * John Viener as Red, Additional Voices * Jaime Pressly as Rosie * Lorenzo Lamas as Meap * Additional voices: Jeff Bennett :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} es:Transferencia Mental pt:Troca de Mente pt-br:Troca de Mente Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes